The present invention relates to a support linkage for keyswitch, more particularly, to a support linkage for keyswitch, which can be easily assembled and is not liable to deform or break during assembling.
The conventional keyset for notebook computer generally comprises a key cap 2, a first rack 1, a second rack 3, a flexible circuit board 4, a resilient body 6, and a base plate 5.
As shown in FIG. 1 and 2, the conventional first rack 1 and second rack 2 are arranged in scissors arrangement. When the key cap 2 is guided by the first rack 1 and the second rack 3 to move upward and downward, whereby the body 6 below the key cap 2 can press on or detach from the flexible circuit board 4 to turn on or turn off the keying.
However, the lateral sides of the rack 1, 3 in conventional art have not sufficient strength such that the racks are liable to deform or break during assembling or detach. Moreover, the assembling of those racks is not easy and requires precise alignment to prevent jamming.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support linkage for keyswitch, the racks thereof are designed to have easy assembling without the usage of auxiliary tools, and have better strength to prevent the deforming and breaking during assembling or disassemble.
To achieve the above object, the support linkage for keyswitch according to the present invention comprises a first rack and a second rack. The first rack has a first rack body movably connected between the key cap and the plastic body, and the second rack has a second rack body movably connected between the key cap and the plastic body. The second rack body has two axial holes each having an open side and engaged with a shaft on the first rack body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: